Something I Hate But It Makes Me Happy
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Sungguh... aku memang benci dengan benda ini, tapi berkat benda yang kubenci, aku bisa mendapatkan kesenangan yang tak terlupakan. (Juudai's Birthday , 31th August)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : AU, Crossgender, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rated : T/R**

 **Character : Fem!Juudai Yuuki, Yubel & the gangs + Haou.**

 **Inspiration : Kehidupan pribadi author.**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul, kaku, beberapa kata bahasa asing, AU, dll.**

 **Other : If you wanna this story change to English, please for message me.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & Naoyuki Kageyama**

 **Summary :**

 **Sungguh... aku memang benci dengan benda ini, tapi berkat benda yang kubenci, aku bisa mendapatkan kesenangan yang tak terlupakan.**

"…" : Spirit's talk

* * *

 **~ Something I Hate But It Makes Me Happy~**

 **\- August, 25th -**

Tak terasa sudah empat tahun aku berpisah dengan teman-teman setelah lulus dari _Duel_ _Academia_. Kini aku hanyalah seorang _Adventure of Duelist_ , yang hanya berkeliling mengikuti kemana angin berhembus. Segala keberuntungan selalu kudapatkan, terkadang mendapatkan rezeki saat aku membantu orang lain dalam kesulitan.

Kuakui, walaupun kedua orang tuaku kini sukses dalam pekerjaan mereka dan sering memberikanku dana untuk kebutuhanku, tetap saja aku tak ingin diam diri di tempat dan bermanja dengan segala yang kuinginkan. Aku suka kebebasan karena membuatku merasakan keseruan dan ketegangan yang ada di luar rumah, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, berbagi dengan sesama dan lain-lain. Semua ini kujalani saat aku lulus sekolah.

Hal inilah yang kusukai~ Ber- _duel_ dengan orang lain sampai tenaga habis~ Sungguh hal yang sangat menyenangkan!

"Haah! Lelahnya~..." ucapku istirahat dan duduk di tepi air mancur yang berpusat di dekat keramaian kota.

 _"Kemarin, kau ber-duel hanya lima orang penantang. Hari ini... tiga puluh penantang-nyaa?!"_ ucap Daitokuji _-sensei_ terkejut padaku karena beliau selalu menemaniku dalam wujud... tidak, lebih tepatnya berada di dalam tubuh kucing kesayangannya, Pharaoh.

" _Maa_ , _maa_. Aku pun kaget kalau hari ini yang menantangku segitu banyaknya. Yang penting, aku senang~" ucapku dengan senang.

 _"Seandainya, kau ber-duel lebih dari tiga puluh orang..., mungkin seratus orang... dalam sehari..."_ ucap Daitokuji _-sensei_ yang semakin... yah khawatir.

 _"Tak perlu kau khawatirkan. Juudai bukanlah orang yang patah semangat meskipun ia lelah."_ ucap _Yubel_ , monster favoritku yang juga adalah abdi dari masa laluku... sebagai Haou.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Daitokuji _-sensei_ yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Ya, beliau sudah seperti ayahku, temanku dan pastinya guruku dalam pelajaran fisika. Walaupun aku tak suka fisika, tapi aku sedikit demi sedikit mengerti tentang pelajaran fisika dari luar sekolah dibandingkan di dalam sekolah dan hanya melihat buku saja.

Dan _Yubel_ , setelah aku bergabung dengannya, aku tak pernah sekalipun terusik karenanya. Lebih nyaman dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih padanya. Tanpa dia aku tidak akan tahu bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi Haou yang bertugas untuk melindungi bumi dari _Hametsu no Hikari_.

"Yang penting~" -mengambil sebungkus _hamburger_ dari tas- "Waktunya makan~ _Itadakimasu_ ~" ucapku sebelum melahap _hamburger_ yang besar dan lezat yang kuperoleh dari seseorang yang sempat kubantu.

Yah, setelah ber-duel sampai lelah, memang lebih nikmat sambil makan _hamburger_ untuk mengisi tenaga. Tapi... entah kenapa aku jadi ingat _Golden Eggwich_ buatan Tome _-san_ yang selalu kudapatkan di kantin saat melakukan _Draw_ di sana. Rindu rasanya dengan lingkungan itu, bahkan seluruh orang yang pernah kutemui di sana.

 _"Juudai."._

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke arah Daitokuji _-sensei_ yang kini berubah sedih.

 _"Apa kau rindu dengan Duel Academia?"_ tanya Daitokuji _-sensei_.

Aku belum menjawabnya. Hanya mengunyah _hamburger_ sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dari tas yang berisikan tentang pesan semua _nakama_ -ku. Tak sengaja, aku tersenyum senang saat melihat pesan itu.

"Anda benar, _Sensei_. Aku memang merindukan mereka semua. Yah, kadang hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa agar kebahagiaan datang pada mereka. Tentunya juga semangat pantang menyerah~" ucapku sambil menghabiskan _hamburger_ dan menyimpan kertas pesan dari semua _nakama_ -ku.

"Benar juga. Kira-kira, mereka sekarang seperti apa ya?" ucap Daitokuji _-sensei_ sambil membayangkan murid-muridnya setelah empat tahun.

"Entahlah~" ucapku santai sebelum berdiri dan menghadap ke mereka sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mundur. "Aku kadang bermimpi, aku bertemu dengan mereka semua di si-"

 _Duk!_

" _Itta_!" aku terjatuh setelah tertabrak dengan seseorang yang sempat melewatiku tanpa sengaja.

"Ah, maafkan saya atas keteledoran saya!" ucap seorang gadis sambil membungkuk dalam.

Aku langsung berdiri tanpa memperhatikan orang yang menabrakku.

"Ah, tak apa. Ini juga salahku..." ucapku terhenti setelah melihat perawakan gadis itu. Rambut panjang berwarna _blonde_ dengan seragam yang rapi seperti seorang kepala sekolah.

"A...Asuka...?!"

Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, ia pun juga ikut melotot dan melongo.

"Ju...Juudai?!"

Aku hanya mengangkat tangan kananku dengan mengucapkan, "Yo, Asuka." dengan entengnya.

Dia, Asuka, _nakama_ -ku, langsung memegang kedua bahuku, "Juudai! Ini kau?! Tak kusangka, bahkan aku sampai lupa dengan penampilanmu sekarang ini!" ucapnya dengan wajah _blink-blink_ dan sumringah.

"Kau juga membuatku lupa karena penampilanmu." ucapku sambil tersenyum kering.

 _"Lebih tepatnya sudah terlihat nenek-nenek."_ ucap _Yubel_ yang membuatku dan Daitokuji _-sensei_ terkejut dan reflek menatap Yubel.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku mengatakannya seperti itu, _Yubel_?!" ucapku bertelepati dengan _Yubel_.

"Juudai, kau kenapa?"

"Ya... ti-tidak ada apa-apa." ucapku sambil tersenyum takut. "Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanyaku mengganti topik.

"Aku hanya ingin berlibur di sini. Yah, rindu Tokyo~" ucapnya senang. Kuakui, setelah lulus, ia meneruskannya pendidikannya di _Duel Academia_ di luar negeri. Dia memang gadis cantik memiliki kepandaian yang luar biasa dibandingkan denganku. "Aku kira, aku tak akan bertemu dengan siapapun di sini. Tapi, aku beruntung bertemu denganmu. Lalu, kau punya banyak perubahan sejak lulus akademi sampai sekarang." ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa biasa saja~" ucapku seperti biasa merendah diri.

"Bukan begitu! Entah kenapa... kau terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kau terlihat lebih dewasa dan anggun." ucapnya.

"Hah? Apa? Cantik?" jujur aku cantik darimana? Aku merasa Asuka yang lebih cantik bahkan dewasa dariku.

"Sungguh! Entah kenapa kau memiliki aura keanggunan seperti seorang ratu."

"Ahahaha! Jangan melebih-lebihkan~! Aku biasa-biasa saja kok~." ucapku yang tetap rendah diri.

 _"Benar juga. Dilihat dari segimanapun, Juudai-kun terlihat seperti seorang ratu, Nya~"_

Tidak hanya Asuka, Daitokuji _-sensei_ juga ikutan...

 _"Kurasa, ini berpengaruh dari aura Haou yang benar-benar sudah menyatu denganmu."_ ucap _Yubel_ jujur.

"Aku tahu, tapi Haou itu inkarnasiku! Dan lagi, mana mungkin inkarnasiku yang notabene cowok ada di dalam tubuhku yang cewek ini?!" protesku pada _Yubel_ dengan wajah memerah. Bukan malu tapi kesal.

"Oh iya, Juudai." Asuka memanggilku untuk memotong perdebatanku.

"Ya?".

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk membuat reuni?".

Astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan hal itu!

"Iya juga. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kapan dan dimana aku ingin mengadakannya. Apalagi, yang lainnya pasti sibuk dengan profesi mereka masing-masing." ucapku bingung.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau diadakannya di rumahku?" ucapnya menawar.

"Eh? Tapi, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu!" ucapku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Tak apa. Aku malah senang jika kau juga ikut menjadi tuan rumah dalam acara ini~".

"Eh? Aku sebagai tuan rumah acara di rumahmu? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Karena aku ingin mengadakannya pada tanggal 31 Agustus besok. Sekaligus memberikan hadiah untukmu."

Tanggal 31 Agustus... itu...

"HEEEEEE-HMPH!" ucapku terkejut sampai Asuka membekapku sampai nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

"Aku tahu kalau tanggal 31 Agustus itu ulang tahunmu. Tapi, tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu!".

Aku mengangguk dan Asuka melepaskan bekapan mulutku. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia pun berbisik di telingaku. "Aku mendapatkan informasi setelah aku menjadi Profesor di _Duel_ _Academia_ di Amerika. Dan pastinya aku mendapatkan izin untuk melihat skrip identitas siswa alumni kita. Jadinya, aku tahu tanggal lahirmu~" jelasnya.

"P-profesor?!" ucapku dan Daitokuji _-sensei_ bersamaan.

"Yup~ Ini rahasia antara kita berdua. Jangan beritahu yang lainnya, ya~?" ucap Asuka sebagai pesan... lebih tepatnya peringatan sih...

Sayangnya, Daitokuji _-sensei_ dan _Yubel_ sudah tahu, Asuka...

Aku mengangguk. Seketika, ia melihat sesuatu di belakangku. "Eh? Pharaoh? Kenapa Pharaoh ada padamu?" tanyanya curiga.

 _"Etto_... D-Daitoukuji _-sensei_ meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaganya. Jadi, Pharaoh tinggal bersamaku." yah walaupun sebenarnya Daitokuji _-sensei_ sudah tinggal di tubuh Pharaoh sih...

"Begitu..." -terdiam sejenak- "Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kuharap kau harus membawa perlengkapanmu selama enam hari, oke?" ucapnya.

"Eh? Aku menginap?".

"Yup~ Mulai besok, aku akan memberikanmu beberapa hadiah selama enam hari tahap demi tahap.".

"Hadiah tahap demi tahap...?" tanyaku sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Pokoknya kau harus ikut, oke?".

Kenapa aku dipaksa seperti ini...? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku terima.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.".

" _Arigatou_ , Juudai. Dan kuharap... hadiahku ini membuatmu berpenampilan seperti apa yang kuprediksikan." ucap terakhir Asuka sambil tersenyum manis sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami.

Entah kenapa... dia terlihat menyeringai mengerikan di balik senyum manisnya.

 _"Kira-kira, apa hadiahnya, Nya~?"_ ucap Daitokuji _-sensei_ penasaran.

 _"Kurasa, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik, Juudai."_ tambah _Yubel_.

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, tapi aku merasa... besok adalah hari paling dan pasti tidak akan menyenangkan...

Semoga bukan...

* * *

 **\- August, 26th -**

Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin, tapi aku tak menanggapinya. Entah kenapa... hari ini perasaan tidak enak muncul walaupun aku sudah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu Asuka menjemputku. _Yubel_ dan Daitokuji _-sensei_ memperhatikanku dengan wajah heran.

 _"Kau kenapa, Juudai?"_ ucap _Yubel_.

 _"Kau terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Ada apa, Nya?"_ tambah Daitokuji _-sensei_.

Hanya helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulutku. Sebelum aku menjawab, terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahku.

Pharaoh langsung membuka pintu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rapat dan Daitokuji _-sensei_ pun melihat siapa yang datang.

 _"Juudai-kun, Asuka sudah datang~"_ ucap beliau senang.

Oh, bagus. Perasaan tidak enak semakin bertambah saat Asuka datang dengan senyum sumringahnya yang aku yakin itu adalah senyuman kematian untukku.

"Yuk, kita berangkat." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

" _C-chotto_! Pharaoh-"

Asuka langsung menunjuk ke dalam mobil sudah ada Pharaoh di sana. Sejak kapan...?

"Ayolah!" ucapnya dan akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam mobil _limosin_ hitam nan mengkilap miliknya.

Ya Tuhan! Baru kali ini aku merasakan enaknya di dalam mobil mewah ini!

Selama perjalanan, aku hanya terdiam dan mulai was-was dengan arah kemana aku dibawa. Kulihat, Asuka terlihat cantik walaupun menggunakan baju santainya. Sedangkan aku, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat darinya. Pakaianku sama seperti pakaian saat aku masih bersekolah. Ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi aku masih ragu untuk bertanya masalah ini. Aku menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Memangnya... aku diajak kemana...?" tanyaku dengan nada keraguan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti~" jawabnya singkat.

Oke. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukanku karena ini adalah hadiahku. Tapi, semakin lama... mobil ini mengarah ke tempat perbelanjaan gaun-gaun mahal... Di situlah kami berhenti disalah satu toko gaun yang terkenal.

"Eh? Bukannya ini..."

"Yup. Tempat inilah yang ingin kuajak denganmu."

"Ta...tapi..."

"Yuk~"

Seketika, Asuka menarikku keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke toko tersebut. Sambutan hangat dan sopan para pegawai di toko itu. Aku canggung saat berada di tempat ini. Jujur, belum pernah sama sekali aku masuk ke pertokoan seperti ini. Yang sering kumasuki adalah toko _Duel Monster_ _Cards_ dan _Fast Food_. Itupun juga aku memesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang daripada makan sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang.

Kemudian, salah seorang pegawai menghampiri Asuka. Kulihat Asuka berbicara pada pegawai itu. Pegawai mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Yuk~"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Asuka langsung menarikku pergi ke ruang ganti. Dan pegawai itu memberikan gaun merah serta aksesoris perak dan permata _ruby_ yang indah.

"Cobalah, Juudai. Aku harap kau menyukainya." ucap Asuka.

Aku hanya terdiam bukan karena tak enak, tapi jujur, dari kecil aku tak suka pakaian rok maupun gaun sampai sekarang. _Tomboy_? Iya. Liar? Iya. Bahkan, saking aku sukanya keluar rumah kemanapun aku pergi, ujung-ujungnya tubuhku jadi gosong, kotor, lebih parah lagi banyak yang mengira aku ini laki-laki karena tubuhku tidak se- _sexy_ Asuka.

"Kau kenapa? Apa gaun ini kurang bagus untukmu?" tanya Asuka.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Gaun ini bagus kok! Tapi, gaun ini mahal! Sangat tidak pantas denganku yang seperti ini! Mana aku _tomboy_ juga! Maaf! Aku kembali saja!" ucapku yang blak-blakan sebelum meninggalkan Asuka. Namun, tiba-tiba pegawai wanita langsung mengerumuniku.

"Ada hal yang lupa kuberitahukan padamu. Toko ini bukan sembarangan toko. Tempat ini juga berisi _spa_ kecantikan dan _massage_. Tempat ini adalah salah satu usahaku sejak kecil.".

"Apa?!".

"Juudai, kau adalah _nakama_ -ku. Kulakukan ini semua untukmu. Jadi..." -Asuka menyeringai- "Kau harus kuubah~".

Seketika, aku ditarik beberapa pegawai wanita dan diseret ke ruang khusus. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Tidak! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!".

Dua jam aku dianiaya oleh para pegawai Asuka. Bisa dibilang siksaan neraka yang mengerikan dibandingkan ujian sekolah dulunya. Tubuhku dipolesi cairan, kulitku dirobek, kaki dan tanganku disiksa, wajahku pun disetrum lalu berendam di air panas. Sungguh mengerikan. Kali ini, aku duduk lemas di suatu ruangan pribadi yang hanya sebuah cermin di hadapanku. Ingin mati rasanya disiksa seperti ini...

 _"Juudai."_ _Yubel_ muncul di sampingku.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak lagi _mood_ sekarang. Setelah aku dianiaya seperti itu.".

 _"Ada baiknya jika kau melihat dirimu sendiri di depan cermin."_ pintanya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin tubuhku sekarang pasti hanya tinggal tulang saja.". Oke, aku cukup lebay hari ini. Yah, setelah aku dianiaya, aku tak pernah berani membuka mata dan melihat diriku sendiri.

 _"Kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya."._

"Eh? Beda? Argh! Pasti tinggal tulang!".

 _"Kau bahkan melebihi apa yang dimiliki Asuka."._

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?".

 _"Mendongaklah dan buka kedua matamu perlahan dan kau akan tahu nantinya."._

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkanku. Aku mendongak dan perlahan membuka kedua mataku untuk menatap diriku di depan cermin.

"...".

 _"..."._

"...?".

 _"...?"._

"...?".

 _"...Juudai?"._

"...?".

 _"Hei...?"._

"...Apa yang di depanku ini... aku...?".

 _"Ya."._

"Kau yakin, _Yubel_...?".

 _"Yakin."._

"Tidak mungkin.".

 _"Tidak mungkin bagaimana?"._

"Ini pasti pembiasan cahaya mengenai cermin hingga putih seperti ini. Atau mungkin cerminnya rusak!".

 _"Baka. Jika cermin rusak pasti retak dari tadi."._

"Tapi...? Ini...? Kok...?".

 _"Itu perubahanmu. Bukan. Inilah wujud wajahmu yang sesungguhnya. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau melebihi apa yang dimiliki Asuka."._

Benarkah? Sungguh wajahku seperti ini? Tidak. Tubuhku juga putih bersih seperti ini! Wajahku semakin cantik dan putih! Ma-mana mungkin ini aku!?

"Hehe~ Sudah kuduga kalau kau begitu cantik~" ucap Asuka saat memasuki ruangan ini kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau mendandaniku seperti ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena ini adalah hadiah dariku sekaligus saat reuni nanti, kau harus berpenampilan cantik. Sebenarnya, aku ingin merubahmu seperti ini." jawabnya senang.

Begitu...?

"Bagaimana nanti respon teman-teman pria kita saat mereka melihatmu, ya? Aku yakin, pasti rebut-rebutan.".

Aku tak yakin. Shou dan Kenzan-lah yang sering merebutku... perebutan _Aneki_... ya ampun...

"Berikutnya, aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang wanita yang tulen, bukan _tomboy_ di rumah."

"Apaa?! _Cho-_ " seperti tadi, Asuka langsung menarikku keluar toko dan masuk ke mobil menuju ke mansion Asuka yang sungguh megah dan indah. Warna biru yang mendominasi mansionnya begitu mirip dengan asrama _Blue Obelisk_.

" _Sugoii~_!" Aku berdecak kagum saat melihat keindahan di dalam mansionnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Juudai." Asuka tersenyum.

Saat kami memasuki mansion Asuka, kami pun disambut hangat oleh nyanyian yang... aku tahu siapa ini...

"Yo, _my sweet sister~_ Akhirnya kau datang juga~ Kakak sungguh kesepian~" ucap seorang pria yang memanggil Asuka sebagai adiknya tak lain adalah Fubuki.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas ketus sang adik.

"Ugh...! Kau masih sama ketusnya dengan dulu... tapi kau tetap adikku yang termanis dan malaikat yang cantik~"

Asuka hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tak lama, giliranku menyapa. "Fubuki _-san_ , _hisashiburi_. Masih ingat aku?"

"...!".

"Fubuki _-san_?".

Kali ini, Fubuki _-san_ terdiam dan melotot padaku. Oke... ini lebih mengerikan lagi... karena entah kenapa... tatapan Fubuki _-san_ seolah ia menemukan sesuatu yang belum ia temui... dan...

"Malaikat...".

"Eh?" ucapku dan Asuka bebarengan.

"YA TUHAAAAAN! KENAPA ADA MALAIKAT CANTIK DI SAMPING ADIKKU YANG CANTIK INI?! APAKAH DIA MALAIKAT PELINDUNG ADIKKU ATAU JUGA MALAIKAT CINTAKU YANG TURUN DARI KHAYANGAN?" teriak Fubuki _-san_ yang lebay.

"Gawat...".

"Aku bukan malaikat, Fubuki _-san_! Ini aku, Juudai Yuu-" ucapku terpotong saat Asuka membisikku.

"Lebih baik... kau diamankan. Jika tidak...".

"Memangnya kena-".

"OH MALAIKAT CINTA! IZINKAN AKU MEMBERIMU CIUMAN SELAMAT DATAAAAAAANG!" Fubuki _-san_ langsung berlari ke arahku. Aku hampir berteriak tetapi Asuka langsung meninju kakaknya dengan tangan kirinya hingga Fubuki _-san_ langsung pingsan dan aku selamat dari ancaman.

"Tolong bawa _Nii-san_ masuk ke kamar. Jangan beritahukan keberadaan Juudai. Mengerti?" ucap Asuka memerintah _buttler_ -nya untuk membawa Fubuki _-san_.

Asuka langsung menarikku ke kamarnya.

"Sudah aman..." ucap Asuka lega.

"Kenapa Fubuki _-san_ seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _Nii-san_ seperti itu. Tidak kusangka, wajahmu memiliki magnet yang kuat jika sudah dipoles.".

Astaga... kenapa kau baru sadar, Asuka?

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin dipoles!"

"Tapi, aku penasaran dengan penampilanmu menjadi _feminim_!"

"Baiklah... Aku mengalah."

"Hehe. Mulai hari ini, aku akan melatihmu di sini saja. Jangan keluar kemanapun. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa meminta padaku."

Aku hanya tersenyum kering dan aku pun mulai dilatih bersikap yang baik layaknya wanita yang anggun.

Hari demi hari, aku berlatih dan mulai terbiasa dengan penampilan dan sikap _feminim_ -ku. Walaupun kadang sikap _tomboy_ -ku masih ada. Dan lagi... Fubuki _-san_ masih saja terus mengincarku disaat aku hampir lengah. Beruntung Asuka ada di sampingku dan melindungiku. Sampai hari itu tiba...

* * *

 **\- August, 31th -**

Malam pesta ulang tahunku dan juga reuni alumni pun tiba. Semua rekan kami pun datang dari seluruh akademi di berbagai negara, termasuk Jepang. Begitu ramai di mansion ini sampai terdengar di telingaku.

Asuka sudah bersiap lebih dulu dan menyambut para tamu dengan gembira. Sedangkan aku... aku masih bersembunyi di dalam kamar setelah mengenakan gaun, perhiasan serta dipoles sedemikian rupa. _Yubel_ dan Daitokuji _-sensei_ hanya terpana setelah itu entah menghilang kemana. Haah... dasar.

"Yuuki _-san_."

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang _maid_ di luar kamarku.

"Waktunya Anda turun." pintanya.

Aku hanya menelan ludah dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan perasaan gugup. Tapi, aku bisa menenangkan diriku setelah melihat _deck_ -ku, para rekan _Hero_ -ku memberiku semangat.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di acara reuni ini. Saya, Asuka Tenjoin selaku tuan rumah sangat berterima kasih para rekanku yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkumpul kembali di sini. Para guru, profesor dan juga kepala sekolah dari seluruh Duel Academia yang sudah berkenan hadir di acara ini. Sebenarnya, acara ini tidak hanya menjadi acara reuni saja, tetapi juga ada sebuah acara lain. Tepat hari ini, tanggal 31 Agustus 2015, sang pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan kita semua dari kejahatan terbesar kita, kini berulang tahun yang ke-22~! Jadi, mari kita sambut sang pahlawan wanita, pemilik _Elemental Hero Deck_ , Juudai Yuuki~!"

Perlahan, aku menuruni tangga dengan wajah menunduk tapi tetap anggun. Aku melirik orang-orang yang ada di sana. Shou, Kenzan, Jim, O'brien, Manjoume, Edo, Ryou, Johan serta yang lainnya menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak bisa dikatakan. Yah, seperti tatapan _Yubel_ saat melihat penampilan diriku yang baru.

Aku pun berdiri di samping Asuka yang hanya tersenyum kekeh melihat respon semua tamu saat melihat penampilanku. Oh, kuharap tidak ada kengerian lagi setelah ini...

"Itu... Juudai _-senpai_...?" tanya Rei bingung dan tidak percaya.

Aku tak bisa bicara seperti diriku yang biasanya.

"Terima kasih atas para undangan yang telah hadir di sini. Mungkin, Anda semua pangling melihatku yang seperti ini. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, Asuka-lah yang merubah penampilanku seperti ini. Jadi-"

"Heh! Percaya katamu? Jangan bercanda!" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dengan nada yang sudah mendarah daging di telingaku, Manjoume. "Mana mungkin murid _Dropped Out_ tiba-tiba anggun seperti itu, mana wataknya pun berubah. Tidak seharusnya dia berubah sampai seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti itu!" ucap Manjoume yang terbilang lebih benar.

"Tidak selamanya seperti itu, Manjoume _-senpai_! Juudai _-senpai_ memang mengenakan gaun hanya untuk menghargai formalitas yang ada di tempat ia berada. Lagipula, Juudai _-senpai_ hanya bertingkah seperti itu karena hanya berpengaruh pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Jika ia tidak mengenakannya, dia akan kembali lagi." ucap Rei yang berusaha membelaku.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja, bocah!" ucap Manjoume sebelum pergi ke halaman belakang mansion Asuka.

Maaf Manjoume, yang dikatakan Rei ada benarnya. Ini adalah ulang tahunku dan aku harus menghargai apa yang _nakama_ -ku berikan padaku. Tapi, bagaimanapun diriku, aku tetap Juudai yang kau kenal. Begitu juga yang mereka kenal.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kuungkapkan lagi, aku bingung dan takut mengecewakan Asuka.

 _Tap...!_

Aku menoleh ke seseorang yang telah menepuk pundakku.

"Ada benarnya yang dikatakan Manjoume _-kun_. _Gomenasai_ , Juudai." ucap Asuka menyesal.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kembali. Kali ini, aku akan berbicara dengan caraku sendiri.

" _Minna-san_ , walaupun penampilanku berubah, aku tetaplah aku, Juudai Yuuki! Sikapku berubah karena pengaruh dari pakaian yang kukenakan tapi tidak seratus persen berubah total. Aku tetap mantan _Dropped Out_ dari _Red Osiris_! Jadi, semuanya tak ada yang salah. Tapi, terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua di sini." -mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke arah para tamu- " _Gotcha_! Aku senang berkumpul dengan kalian semua~! _Minna_ , silahkan menikmati hidangan dan selamat bersenang-senang~!" ucapku yang merupakan ciri khasku. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, ada juga bersiul. Aku menoleh ke arah Asuka yang masih menunduk. " _Sangkyu_ , Asuka. Berkatmu, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Walaupun aku begitu benci dengan penampilan ini, tapi ini membuatku senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Ini adalah hadiah teristimewah yang kudapat darimu." ucapku pada Asuka.

Asuka pun mendongak dan tersenyum senang.

Belum kutinggalkan Asuka, rekan-rekan pria langsung berkumpul di bawah tangga.

" _Na...nan da..._?" ucapku bingung.

"Juudai _-senpai_ , maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ucap para rekan-rekan pria.

Eh? Mereka semua mengajakku berdansa?

"Hei! Aku dulu!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

Yah... malah jadi rebut-rebutan begini...

"Tidak bisa _-don_! _Aneki_ hanya boleh berdansa denganku _-saurus_!" kali ini Kenzan.

" _No~_! _No~_! Dia hanya boleh berdansa denganku! Bukan begitu, Karen?" sekarang Jim dan Karen membantu mengusir begitu banyak pria.

"Enak saja! _Aneki_ hanya boleh denganku- _don_! Kalau tidak terima, ayo kita _duel_ - _saurus_!" ucap Kenzan yang menantang Jim.

" _Hey_! Ini adalah permintaan Karen. _But_ , jika kau menantangku, maka akan kuterima!" ucap Jim.

Aduh... kenapa malah seperti ini...?

"Juudai, daripada kau menunggu mereka selesai _duel_ , bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku?" kali ini Misawa yang menawariku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan _Aneki_ berdansa denganmu!" Shou pun ikut menolak. "Kita belum pernah duel sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita ber- _duel_ sebagai mantan rekan di _Yellow Ra_?" tawarnya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, Shou!" terima Misawa.

Ya ampun, sudah ada dua _duel_ yang hanya memperebutkanku seperti ini...? Apa aku sebegitu menariknya...?

"Dasar. Hanya keegoisan yang tak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Shou sama sekali belum dewasa juga." kali ini sang kakak, Ryou-lah yang sudah berada di sampingku dan memegang tangan kananku. "Izinkan aku untuk berdansa denganmu.".

"I-"

" _Iia_." Belum aku menjawabnya, seseorang sudah menarikku menjauh dari Ryou.

"Aku punya hutang budi pada gadis ini."

"E-Edo?!" aku terkejut saat melihat wajah Edo yang sedikit geram dan memerah.

"Kurasa kau menggunakan alasan itu untuk mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini, 'kan?" ucap Ryou yang sedikit tidak terima.

"Tidak juga. Tapi, Anda sendirilah yang mencari kesempatan disaat seperti ini. Dan bisa dikatakan, bukankah Anda juga menggunakan keegoisan Anda dengan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu?" ucap Edo yang sekilas membalikkan fakta dengan sadis.

"Benar juga. Saat kita berada di dimensi yang lain, kita hanya bekerjasama satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, aku ingin mencoba kemampuanmu yang merupakan pemilik _Hero Deck_ seperti Juudai." Ryou pun akhirnya menantang Edo.

"Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan Juudai!" ucap Edo menerima _duel_ Ryou.

Asuka hanya menepuk keningnya melihat rekan-rekannya seperti itu. Lebih baik, aku menghindar dari sini dan mencari keberadaan Manjoume.

Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang mansion Asuka dan mendapati Manjoume sedang menatap langit di dekat pancuran.

"Manjoume?" panggilku tapi ia tidak menoleh.

"Manjoume- _san da_?" panggilku kedua kali tapi tetap tidak merespon.

Akhirnya, aku menepuk pundaknya dan memanggilnya, "Jun?".

Ia sempat terhentak dan menoleh ke arahku. Terkejut melihat tanganku ada di pundaknya, ia langsung menepis tanganku. "Cih! Apa urusanmu kemari? Dan lagi, kenapa memanggil nama kecilku!?" protesnya.

"Habisnya, aku memanggilmu "Manjoume" tidak merespon. Lalu, "Manjoume- _san da_ " tidak merespon lagi. Akhirnya, aku memanggilmu "Jun", dan kau pun menoleh~" jawabku jujur.

"I-itu karena kau menepuk pundakku, _Baka_! Bagaimana aku reflek jika kau menepukku seperti itu?!" ucapnya membela diri tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Tapi, kau menerima panggilanku, berarti kau mau kupanggil nama kecilmu~"

"Jangan bercanda!"

 _"Aniki, bukankah sejak dulu Aniki memang ingin dipanggil begitu dari Juudai-dono?"_ ucap _Ojama Black_ yang muncul di samping Jun.

"Gih! Si-siapa yang bilang begitu?!" ucap Jun gugup dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

 _"Bahkan, Aniki sempat mandi sambil bernyanyi akan berpenampilan keren agar Juudai-dono terpesona dengan Aniki."_ kali ini dari _Ojama Green_.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kau salah dengar!" ucapnya tetap tidak mau mengaku.

 _"Ehem~ Aniki juga berencana ingin berdansa di tempat ini, Juudai-dono~"_ _Ojama Yellow_ pun ikut muncul di sampingku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kalian...! Sampah sialan! Enyahlah dari sini!" geram Jun sambil mengusir tiga bersaudara _Ojama_ sampai mereka kembali ke dalam deck.

Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jun yang masih sama seperti dulu. Tak kusangka, yang dikatakan Jun tadi memang benar.

" _Arigatou_ , Jun."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau begitu menyukaiku apa adanya. Bahkan sampai protes seperti tadi. Aku senang mempunyai _nakama_ sepertimu." ucapku berterima kasih.

"Heh! Kau jangan salah sangka! Aku mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menyadarkanmu! Kuakui, kau memang berubah hanya karena formalitas saja. Tapi, saat sikapmu berubah seperti itu, membuatku jijik." ucapnya.

Aku hanya ber- _sweat drop_ dan tertawa kering. Yah, Jun selalu begitu, tak pernah berubah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak berdansa saja?" ucapku yang kali ini akulah yang menawarinya.

"Cih! Jangan harap aku mau berdansa denganmu! Sebagai _nakama_ -mu saja aku tidak sudi!" ucapnya.

"Kalau Jun Manjoume- _san_ tidak mau, biar aku saja yang berdansa dengan Juudai~" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya ke pundakku. "Hehe~ Boleh, 'kan?"

"Johan?!" ucapku terkejut saat melihat Johan, _partner_ -ku sudah ada di sampingku dan merangkulku seperti ini.

"Kau...!" kulihat Jun kesal pada Johan.

Tapi, Johan tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia berlutut bertumpu satu lutut dan mencium tangan kananku. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, _Princess_ Juudai?" tawar Johan padaku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab. _Trio Ojama_ muncul dan melepaskan tanganku dari Johan.

 _"Johan-dono dilarang berdansa dengan Juudai-dono!"_ ucap _Ojama Black_.

 _"Hanya Aniki yang boleh berdansa dengan Juudai-dono!"_ ucap _Ojama Green_.

 _"Demi Aniki, kami rela melindungi Juudai-dono dan membawanya ke sisi Aniki!"_ ucap _Ojama Yellow_.

Dan mereka bersatu di depanku, _"Karena Juudai-dono akan menjadi calon pacar Aniki, Manjoume-san da!"._

"Eh?" Jun terkejut.

"Apa...?" Johan ikut terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang, Jun...?" Aku... tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Manjoume... kau... MAU MENJADIKAN JUUDAI SEBAGAI KEKASIHMU?!" kali ini teriakan seluruh lelaki... oke, termasuk Edo, dua bersaudara Marifuji, Kenzan, Jim, Misawa dan Johan tidak terima dengan pernyataan dari _Trio Ojama_ yang sekaligus adalah ungkapan Jun.

"Cih! Terpaksa. Kalau iya, kenapa? Apakah kalian ingin ber- _duel_ denganku?" ucap Jun yang menantang mereka sambil menyeringai.

Semakin parah dan semakin gawat! Aku mundur beberapa langkah menghindari mereka semua. Tapi...

"Berani sekali menjadikan ' _Ore_ ' sebagai taruhan kalian semua, para manusia!"

Oh, tidak. Inilah yang sebenarnya tak ingin kutampakkan pada mereka. Sebuah angin hitam muncul di belakangku dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan membuat mereka merasakan tekanan yang kuat. Ada beberapa orang langsung lari ke dalam karena takut akan kekuatan ini.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah belakang dengan nada jengkel memprotes kedatangan seseorang yang muncul dari angin kegelapan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau muncul di sini, kau malah membuat mereka takut, _Mou Hitori no Ore_." ucapku pada seseorang yang adalah wujud inkarnasiku sendiri...

"Haou?!" ucap seluruh orang yang sudah mengenalnya di dimensi lain. Inkarnasiku, diriku seorang lagi, pemilik mata emas, yang _notabene_ lelaki, Haou Juudai.

" _Why_ , Juudai? Kenapa Haou muncul di zaman sekarang?" tanya Jim tak percaya.

"Apa dia ingin mengendalikan _Aneki_ lagi?!" ucap Shou tak terima karena trauma yang mereka alami saat aku berada kendali Haou.

" _Minna_ , bukan begitu! Ia sudah tidak bermaksud untuk menguasaiku ataupun berbuat hal buruk lainnya! Ia sekarang menjadi saudara kembarku di sini! Bahkan, ia ingin mempelajari tentang kehidupan di zaman ini. Jika hal ini ia lakukan tanpa menyakiti orang lain, tak ada salahnya diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk hidup bersama dengan kita." ucapku jujur untuk membela Haou.

"Yang dikatakan Juudai benar. Bahkan, ia pun pernah bersekolah di _Duel Academia_ dan menjadi murid berprestasi melebihi prestasi yang dimiliki Manjoume, Tenjouin, Marifuji, dan juga murid berprestasi lainnya. Dan baru saja ia lulus dengan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di _Duel Academia_ Jepang." jelas Kepala Sekolah, Samejima.

"APAAAA?!" ucap para alumni yang pernah mendapatkan prestasi sebelumnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Hanya saja..."

"Aku tidak suka dan tidak terima jika reinkarnasiku diperebutkan oleh lelaki manusia seperti kalian!" ucap ketus Haou.

Yah, saat Haou hidup kembali sebagai manusia di zaman ini, dipikirannya hanya untuk melindungiku agar tak ada pria yang mendekatiku. Bisa dibilang... _Brother Complex_...

"Siapapun kalian..." -aura semakin membesar- "yang berani mendekati reinkarnasiku..." -mata semakin menajam dan menyala- "bahkan menjadikannya kekasih..." -menyeringai- "aku tak akan segan-segan memberikan mimpi buruk pada kalian dan akan didengar oleh Juudai bahwa kalian...".

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh _nakama_ -ku kabur ketakutan sebelum Haou mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Memangnya, ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya singkat.

Aku langsung menggembungkan kedua pipiku. "Dasar! Selalu saja kau merahasiakan sesuatu padaku! Pelit!" ucapku kesal sambil memukul dadanya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

 _Cup!_ Haou mencium keningku?!

"Kali ini aku mencium keningmu. Kalau kau protes lagi, bukan kening, pipi maupun hidung. Melainkan, bibirmu." ucap Haou sambil tersenyum nakal terhadapku.

"T-tidak mau! Aku tidak mau _Incest_!" protesku dengan kesal karena dia telah membuat wajahku memerah dan malu seperti ini.

"Makanya, kau diam saja dan teruskan acaranya. Setelah itu, kita pulang karena aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Lalu," -Haou tersenyum- " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Juudai." ucapnya memberiku selamat untukku. Tapi sebenarnya, tidak hanya aku saja yang berulang tahun, 'kan?

"Hei, kau salah. Ini tidak hanya menjadi ulang tahunmu, tapi..." -aku mencium pipi kiri Haou- "Ini juga ulang tahunmu. _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , _Mou Hitori no Ore_ , Haou." ucapku yang juga memberikan selamat padanya. Haou pun tersenyum bahagia. Aku senang melihat inkarnasiku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang kurasakan. Bukan kesedihan.

"Oh iya, sebelum masuk ke mansion lagi, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa bersama?" tawarku pada Haou.

"Berdansa? Apa kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Haou yang mengejekku.

"Tentu bisa! Kita taruhan! Yang kalah harus metraktir makan _Ebi Furai_ sepuasnya! Bagaimana?" ucapku menantangnya.

"Berhubung aku juga suka _Ebi Furai_ , tak masalah. Aku terima tantanganmu!" Haou pun menerima tantanganku.

Dan akhirnya, kami pun mulai menari di bawah sinar rebulan dan dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang indah. Aku senang bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Bahkan bisa bertemu dengan rekan lamaku maupun _rival_ -ku. Dan pastinya, Haou pun juga ikut senang~.

Ingin rasanya kemeriahan ini akan terus ada disaat ulang tahun kami nanti. Semoga.

 **xXx The End xXx**

* * *

 **~Terjemahan~**

"-sensei" : Suffix untuk guru.

"Maa, maa" : "Sudah, sudah" / "Sudahlah"

" Hametsu no Hikari" : "Cahaya Kehancuran"

" Itadakimasu" : "Selamat makan"

" -san" : Suffix untuk orang yang lebih dewasa / lebih bersikap sopan.

"Nakama" : Teman, sahabat, rekan.

"Itta!" : "Aw!" Biasanya saat merasakan kesakitan.

" -kun" : Suffix untuk laki-laki. Tapi, kadang seorang guru juga memanggil murid yang disayangi, perempuan maupun laki-laki dengan tambahan suffix tersebut.

"Arigatou", "Sangkyu" : "Terima kasih"

"Chotto!" : "Tunggu!"

" Baka" : "Bodoh"

" Aneki" : "Kakak perempuan", sedikit lebih kasar.

" Sugoii" : "Luar biasa"

" hisashiburi" : "Lama tak bertemu"

"Nii-san" : "Kakak laki-laki"

" -senpai" : "Kakak seperguruan"

" Gomenasai" : "Maaf"

"Nan da?" : "Ada apa?"

" Iia" : "Tidak"

" -san da" : Aslinya "It's Manjoume" tapi banyak yang menggunakan "Thunder" karena arti dari "san da" itu sendiri.

" Aniki" : "Kakak laki-laki", sedikit lebih kasar.

"-dono" : "Tuan Muda", saya mengikuti panggilan Trio Ojama pada Juudai (real) di anime.

"Minna" : "Semuanya" / "Guys"

" 'Ore'" : "Aku" untuk laki-laki. Khusus Haou (Male) saat memanggil Juudai (Fem).

"Mou Hitori no Ore" : "Diriku yang seorang lagi". Panggilan khusus Juudai (Fem) ke Haou (Male).

"Ebi Furai" : "Udang goreng tepung"

 **~xXx~**

Sebenarnya... saya hanya ingin membuat cerita untuk Juudai saja. Tapi, Juudai protes karena kembarannya, Jaden a.k.a Haou juga berulang tahun di tanggal ini. Jadinya, saya menggabungkannya dan sesuai watak Haou yang _overprotective_ ke Juudai. Seperti di dalam cerita, Haou punya sesuatu yang sebenarnya rahasia kecil yang membuat para cowok takut rahasia mereka akan dibongkar ke Juudai. Otomatis bikin mereka malu dan takut.

Terus, kalian pasti tahu kalau Haou itu orang yang emotionless, gak pernah sedikitpun menampakkan ekspresi apapun yang ia rasakan kayak patung, kecuali kenikmatan saat ber- _duel_ dia akan tertawa... ya... serem gitu... tapi bikin jantungaaaaaan! (#plak!)

Ekspresinya bisa berubah oleh orang terdekatnya, Juudai. Tapi, saya, Juudai dan Manjoume Thunder tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi Haou berubah oleh seorang gadis yang Tsundere-nya sama kayak... (langsung merinding)

O-oke. Sekian dari cerita saya. Ka-kalau ada yang ingin tahu... ke-kenapa Haou bisa... ja-jadi seperti yang ada di atas... akan sa-saya buatkan cerita sequel-nya. Sekaligus... se-seseorang yang bisa bikin dia... pokoknya berhasil mengubah wajah patungnya jadi manusia selain Juudai! Cabut dulu! R&R juga!

Jya~! (langsung kabur)

Juudai : Gotcha! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita keduaku~ (bingung) Dia kenapa, ya? Ah, sudahlah!


End file.
